hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2024 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis)
The 2024 Atlantic hurricane season was the first hyperactive season and the most disastrous since 2020. It marked the end of a streak of three consecutive below-average seasons from 2021 to 2023. It featured twenty depressions, from which sixteen were named. Nine systems became hurricanes and four became major hurricanes. It officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, the formations of Subtropical Storm Alberto in late April and of Subtropical Storm Patty in early December show that cyclone formation is possible at anytime of the year. The season became the fourth-costliest on record, behind 2005, 2017 and 2020, and had catastrophic consequences on the areas it affected. In May, Subtropical Storm Beryl became the most damaging and the wettest subtropical storm to ever develop in the Atlantic basin, stalling over Louisiana, bringing torrential rain to the region. It was also the first subtropical storm in history tog et its name retired by the World Meteorological Organization. Following Beryl, in early September, Category 4 Hurricane Francine, along its course, wreaked havoc in the Dominican Republic, Haiti and, later, Texas. Wind speeds at some locations were well above Category 5 force, but the storm has not officially been upgraded after post-analysis. In October, Leslie caused tremendous damage in Belize. Soon after Mattias, despite only being classifed as a Category 1 hurricane, caused relatively large damage in Cuba and Haiti. Very unusually, Oscar went through rapid intensification in the Gulf of Mexico on November 11. It officially became a Category 5 storm for a handful of hours, becoming the first one of its kind since Vicky in 2020. It caused enormous damage in Tampa Bay as a Category 3 hurricane, and was the costliest hurricane to hit the state of Florida. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2024 till:31/12/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2024 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/04/2024 till:03/05/2024 color:TS text:Alberto (SS) from:15/05/2024 till:25/05/2024 color:TS text:Beryl (SS) from:10/06/2024 till:13/06/2024 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:04/07/2024 till:08/07/2024 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:19/07/2024 till:29/07/2024 color:C2 text:Chris (C2) from:05/08/2024 till:09/08/2024 color:TS text:Debby (TS) from:09/08/2024 till:15/08/2024 color:C1 text:Ernesto (C1) from:25/08/2024 till:10/09/2024 color:C4 text:Francine (C4) from:31/08/2024 till:08/09/2024 color:C2 text:Gordon (C2) from:07/09/2024 till:20/09/2024 color:C4 text:Helene (C4) barset:break from:08/09/2024 till:10/09/2024 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:15/09/2024 till:19/09/2024 color:TS text:Isaac (TS) from:24/09/2024 till:28/09/2024 color:C1 text:Joyce (C1) from:03/10/2024 till:09/10/2024 color:TS text:Kirk (TS) from:08/10/2024 till:21/10/2024 color:C4 text:Leslie (C4) from:17/10/2024 till:23/10/2024 color:C1 text:Milton (C1) from:29/10/2024 till:31/10/2024 color:TS text:Nadine (TS) from:05/11/2024 till:07/11/2024 color:TD text:Eighteen (TD) from:10/11/2024 till:17/11/2024 color:C5 text:Oscar (C5) from:02/12/2024 till:04/12/2024 color:TS text:Patty (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2024 till:01/05/2024 text:April from:01/05/2024 till:01/06/2024 text:May from:01/06/2024 till:01/07/2024 text:June from:01/07/2024 till:01/08/2024 text:July from:01/08/2024 till:01/09/2024 text:August from:01/09/2024 till:01/10/2024 text:September from:01/10/2024 till:01/11/2024 text:October from:01/11/2024 till:01/12/2024 text:November from:01/12/2024 till:31/12/2024 text:December Systems Subtropical Storm Alberto Subtropical Storm Beryl Tropical Depression Three Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Debby Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Francine Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Tropical Depression Eleven Tropcial Storm Isaac Hurricane Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Milton Tropical Storm Nadine Tropical Depression Eighteen Hurricane Oscar Subtropical Storm Patty Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2024. The names not retired from this list will be used again until the 2030 season. This is the same list used in 2018, except for the names Francine and Milton, which repalce respectively Florence and Michael. The names Francine and Milton were used for the first time this year. Retirement In April of 2025, the World Meteorological Organization decided to retire the names Beryl, Francine, Leslie, and Oscar, meaning that they will never be used again for an Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced by Bailey, Fleur, Loredana and Oswald for the 2030 season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons